Forbidden Half-Bloods
by Stormstrike21
Summary: Two forbidden half bloods have entered camp, sent will be a dangerous lamp, the half-bloods curse spells out death, the vows were broken by their first breath


Forbidden Half-Bloods

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the PJO or HOO series, all rights go to Rick**

1. Camp half-blood

JULIAN'S POV

Okay, so to start off, um... Hey, I'm a half-blood.

Not a good species to be, especially not at my age. I...being a half-blood is most likely to get you killed in painful, nasty, excruciating ways, I don't feel like naming any.

Oh yeah, if you think you're a half-blood, may the gods help you.

Because once you realize it, it wont be too long untill they realize it too, and when they do, you need to run.

Please read on at your own risk, because past these pages lay the truth behind about ten peoples lives, and why, none of us should be alive.

One more peice of advice, if you think any of this reminds you of yourself, stop reading and run, you cant say I didn't warn you.

My name is Julian Baxter. I'm thirteen years old. I only now know why its an unlucky number.

I live somewhere in Michigan, but I'm no good at geography, so I don't know where exactly.

I'm home schooled, it can be fun at sometimes, but at other times it can be lonely, like you don't have any best friends, but what is lucky for me is: I do have a best friend.

She's a girl and her name is Alexis Hayden. She's very pretty and she has auburn hair that curls back up at her elbows, and brown eyes that could melt right through your soul.

They definitely melted my soul.

You may think the way I talk about her that we're a couple, but alas it is untrue. Wait...forget that last part.

Anyway...oh yeah, she goes to school and apparently _every_ boy falls head over heels for her, they are always begging at her feet like they're her loyal prefects, but she's not interested.

I don't understand. If I was that popular I'd love it, but she has a distaste for it.

On the first day of August my dad had said he'd take Alexis and I to the zoo as a treat.

A little bit more info on Alexis is, she lives with us. She lost her mum just after she was born to a grizzly bear, when they went on a trip to Canada and her dad died four years later to cancer.

I was glad my dad knew them well or she'd be sent to an orphanage.

My mum died about the time I was born, my dad said she'd died in a cave, the ceiling collapsed on her. He was too late to save her.

So my dad was taking us to the zoo. The zoo was amazing, we went to see the peacocks, my favourite animal, and the deer and buck, Alexis's favourite animal.

We saw all the animals and were able to feed the elephants. That was an awesome experience.

The last animals we went to see were the lions, I loved the lions, they were a great animal. Alexis knew all about animals, she ran off a large list of facts about lions, the different types of lions, their habitats, individual behaviour, it was great she was an animal-holic, anything you want to know about any animal, she is the person you want to ask.

Even the zookeepers were surprised at her knowledge. If she was older they said they would offer her an internship here.

I saw the lions get fed by the zookeepers, most of them were scared and ran away as soon as the meat was in.

I saw one of the lions had a fur coat of gold, I mean it was literally golden, if you spray paint a lion with gold paint, that's what it would look like, also it was a lot larger than the other lions.

'Alexis, what lion is that?' I asked her pointing to the lion before I licked part of my vanilla ice cream.

'I don't know, there's nothing about it on the zoo's website, it might be a new breed, but they haven't said anything about it.' Alexis replied, finishing off her cone.

'What is the closest thing it resembles?' I asked.

'The Nemean lion?' She asked rhetorically to no-one in particular.

I looked at my dad and the expression on his face was one I had seen only once before, once when I was ten. His expression was truly fear, it was like he had been petrified.

'Dad, you lied to me three years ago about that dog being a Doberman, when it was too big to be one. Please tell me that is not a Nemean lion?' I pleaded.

'T-that is not _a _Nemean lion.' He told me, but the sentence that followed, was like a shot going to my chest. 'That is _the_ Nemean lion.'

Suddenly the lion stopped prowling and looked straight at Alexis and myself, dead on.

We both froze in realization of my dads words.

What happens next would probably shut the zoo down forever.

The lion jumped onto the highest platform in the sanctuary and jumped over the sanctuary wall, over our heads and landed ten foot away from us turned with its back to the reptile house.

Panic filled the zoo.

Everyone ran in any direction that was away from the lion.

The lion growled and roared, but I knew it was only for effect. It slowly crept closer to us. The zookeepers were shooting the animal with tranquilizers, but they bounced harmlessly off the cats coat.

It growled just before it pounced. As it opened its mouth an arrow was shot straight into it.

The lion dropped dead.

The zookeepers started to approach us, they were probably expecting some answers. Before they surrounded us a woman of about twenty-two came up to us and dragged us away.

She made me drop my ice-cream.

She took us somewhere where the zookeepers-hopefully-wouldn't find us.

'Julian, what's happening?' Alexis asked me.

I could see she was now behind me, occasionally jogging to keep up with me-as I was-still being dragged to who knows where.

I couldn't answer while being dragged away.

The woman dragged me out of the zoo, with Alexis right behind us.

Once the woman let go I fell to the floor.

Alexis helped me up.

Once I got up the woman turned to face us. She had long hair, the same chocolate brown colour as mine, but hers was braided in plaits with gold ribbons. Her eyes were blue and calm. She was wearing a white dress that looked like it shimmered as she moved.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'My name is Hera.' She replied. 'I am here to assist you on getting to camp on my husbands orders.'

'What? Your husbands a bit commanding. He shouldn't treat you like that.' I told her.

'Well its better that what I'd have to do if he had found out what I had done.' The woman named Hera replied.

'You said your name was Hera, Hera as in like the Greek goddess?' I asked.

'Um, Julian. She is Hera, the Greek goddess.' Alexis told me. I didn't believe her.

'You're very observant, Alexis, your mothers gift serves you well.' Hera praised.

'My mothers gift?' She questioned.

'Your mother is also a Greek goddess.'

'But my mothers dead.'

'No, she's not, she's a Greek goddess. You were told that story because you were too young to know the truth.' Hera explained.

'Can you tell me who she is?'

'I'm sorry, I cant, she must claim you herself. It goes with the same for you Julian...your...mother. She must claim you herself.'

'So, you cant tell us who our mothers are?' I asked.

There was a long pause of silence from the goddess.

'No.' She stated firmly. Obviously the conversation was not going to continue.

'What about my father?' Alexis asked.

'He found it to hard to take care of you, so he ran away. Where he is now is anyone's guess.'

'You cant tell me?' Alexis asked.

'Alexis even if I knew I've been sworn not to tell you.' Hera started. 'Anything I tell you could result in major consequences, I have to be very careful what I tell you.' Hera finished.

We all heard yelling.

I turned and saw the zookeepers had found us.

'We must leave immediately.' Her stated, she grabbed both of us.

Not again, I thought, but she didn't drag us. Hera started glowing. I closed my eyes as she started getting brighter.

Once I opened my eyes I was on a beach looking out to the wide expanse of the sea.

'Where are we?' Alexis asked.

'Camp Half-Blood. You will be safe here, ask any questions you need answering, even if they sound stupid. I must go now, I may see you again, farewell demigods.' She said.

Hera walked into the surf, once her head submerged she disappeared.

I saw the sun was starting to set.

'Hey, you two!' A male voice called.

Alexis and I both turned and found a boy with scruffy brown hair and blue eyes coming towards them.

'Who are you?' The boy asked.

'Alexis Hayden.' Alexis replied.

The boy looked at me and I realized I hadn't answered. 'My name is Julian Baxter.'

The boy grinned devilishly.

'Okay Alexis and Julian.'

'Connor Stoll!' A female voice yelled.

'Oh, no.' He said. A girl with brown hair and green eyes came running towards us. 'Hey Lou.' He greeted hesitantly.

'Who are these?' Lou asked Conner, gesturing towards Alexis and myself.

'Alexis Hayden and Julian Baxter.' Conner replied.

'We need to take them to Chiron.' Lou stated.

Connor nodded and they both lead us to a scene that was indescribable.

We talked to the centaur, who's name was Chiron, the Chiron. Chiron: The trainer of heroes.

And the rest was a blur, my mind was unable to comprehend the events that unfolded before me. It seemed that Alexis and I had not appeared at the best of times, in fact we had probably arrived at the worst times.

I remember my dream so clearly, it was easier to understand than reality, it started off a little like this: I stood in a dark room with four fire torches each one alight. Each one in a corner of the room. A man in full Greek armour leaned against the cobblestone wall with a small knife in his hand. He seemed to be sharpening it.

I could I couldn't move, but the man just sighed. He wore a bikers leather jacket and bikers boots, with ripped denim jeans, a grease stained, white vest, underneath the leather jacket. He also wore black sunglasses. I didn't understand why.

I heard the occasional drip of water droplets splashing against the uneven cobblestone floor, before streaking its way into the small pool of water.

'Julian Edward Baxter.' The man muttered.

I shivered at the mention of my full name.

'What a mistake you are. A truly unworthy demigod, not worthy of becoming a hero.' The man continued.

I was getting angry at this dude, it seemed as if he was radiating anger across the room. I wanted to yell at him, but couldn't find my voice.

'My name is Ares, god of war and I have come here to see you, to see how you-a mere accident- could become a great warrior, a worthy hero, one the gods would praise instead of striking down.'

Ares was making me angry I wanted to do something, but I was unable to move.

The only things I could do were Listen, look and smell.

The scent of the room was damp and murky like pond water, but not like liquid.

'Julian, son of...' Julian didn't hear that part. '...with the Oracle of Delphi unable to speak prophecies and the Sibylline books lost how is one to prove themselves amongst others with no challenges to face?' Ares mused to himself.

I wanted to punch this guy in the face, and then gut him.

'Julian Baxter, beware the curse of your mother.' Ares disappeared and I woke up.

The world still made no sense, but a few things had been processed in my brain, and filtered out making sense to me.

There were Greek and Roman half-bloods together that had just won a war against the earth goddess Gaia. This camp was safe for all half-bloods, children of the gods of Olympus. Many casualties of the war were in the infirmary being treated upon.

Apart from those things nothing else made any sense to me. It was hectic around camp, I attempted to file in with everybody helping out as much as I could.

Most of the time I just sat on the beach looking out to the giant expanse of sea, I looked out onto the horizon untill the light started to fade away, which was when I would make it back to the big house.

The second nights dream was less aggravating and not as dark.

I sat on a white, wooden stool in a white room. I was opposite a white throne, just then a woman who looked almost exactly like my mother, but had blonde hair, came into my view and sat down in the throne.

'Hello, Julian.' The woman started. 'I know so much about you, almost everything there is to know about you. I am Athena, the goddess of wisdom.'

'Are you my mother?' I was able to ask.

'Julian, I am not able to say who your mother is, even if I did know who she was, but none of the gods are doing anything at the moment.' Athena said.

'Why are you here?' I asked.

'I am here to watch over you, Hera told me your mother wants me to watch over you. Hera has always been the motherly type. I mean, she is my mother, per say.'

'So untill I know my mothers identity, you will be advised to watch over me?' I asked.

'To gift wrap it in a nice way, yes. That is exactly what I'm supposed to do.' Athena said.

After that the rest of my sleep was dreamless.

Once I woke on my third day at camp everything was clearer to me.

It was the third of August. The romans were leaving this morning. Six of the seven demigods in the last prophecy had survived. I was slowly talking to more Demigods this morning. Casualties were still in the infirmary, only some had minor injuries and were already walking around returning back to their normal schedules. The six Heroes were being properly congratulated. The prophecy of seven would be deciphered by the Greek four this evening in the amphitheatre.

I realized Connor had a twin brother Travis, and I could hardly tell them apart.

I sat on the beach most of the day. Chiron said he would talk about sorting out Alexis and myself tomorrow.

In the late afternoon Alexis joined me on the beach.

'The expanse of sea is incredible.' Alexis commented after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

'Yeah, and there is a god, who is out there now controlling it.' I replied. I had started believing in the Greek and Roman gods stuff pretty quickly, despite the events that had just recently unfolded.

'Chiron said that tomorrow, we will be given a tour of the whole camp individually, then we will take on our last class of the day, before heading off to bed, or the campfire sing-along.

It surprised me that we would be accepted into camp extremely quickly.

Evening came pretty quickly.

Alexis and I made it into the amphitheatre and sat down as four people stood in the middle of the ampitheatre.

'As you all know the past few days for us have been hard with the Roman army about to attack us and then Gaia awakening. But the prophecy has unfolded and four of the Heroes are here to tell you it.

The first person to step forward was a boy of about seventeen with black scruffy hair and sea green eyes. _'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_, the seven half-bloods were Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason...Leo, Piper and myself, and we went on the quest to stop mother earth.'

A girl of about seventeen with blond curls and grey eyes stepped up. '_To storm or fire the world must fall_, Jason and Leo helped Piper in making the earth goddess sleep.'

A second boy stepped up, he was about seventeen, he had scruffy sandy blond hair and electric blue eyes. '_An oath to keep with a final breath_, Leo died saving the rest of us, just as he said he would.'

A girl who was about seventeen with choppy brown hair with two braids in it and always changing kaleidoscope eyes stepped up. '_And foes bear arms at the doors of death_, both Greeks and Romans needed to work together to close the doors of death at Epirus.'

Well that was the Prophecy of seven deciphered, and it appeared only six survived.

'Wait.' I said standing up full of confidence.

Everyone's eyes turned towards me.

I shot a short glance at Alexis and had a look that said: Sit down. I ignored her and looked back towards the four demigods and the centaur in the middle of the amphitheatre.

'What happened to the last of the seven?' I continued.

'He...' Started the girl with kaleidoscope eyes, but she stopped sobbing. The boy next to her pulled her into an embrace.

'He got lost.' The girl with grey eyes lied.

Somehow I knew she had lied, but I don't know how I knew. I didn't want to press her now, so I decided to ask her later.

I sat back down and everyone, but Alexis and I looked towards the centaur.

'She lied to you.' Alexis told me.

'I know, but I don't know why.' I replied.

The amphitheatre filed out and Alexis and I followed.

'She probably didn't want the whole camp to know the truth.' Alexis guessed. 'Why didn't you press the matter?'

'Well, as you said, she didn't want the whole camp to find out.' I started. 'Anyway, it doesn't matter, I'll just ask her later.'

'Julian.' The grey eyed girl called me.

'Time for my tour.' I said,and I gave Alexis a small short one armed hug, which made me feel-and not to mention look-weird.

I walked away suddenly interested in my fingers.

'So Julian, I have heard only a small amount of information about you from Chiron. How have the last few days been for you?' She asked.

'Hectic, over the top. Not much comfort.'

'Don't worry, it should be a bit more normal within the next few days.'

'Who are you ?' I asked her.

'Oh, sorry, you donk know who I am. My name is Annabeth Chase.' She said. Anymore questions for me, before we leave?' She asked.

'Yeah. I have one, why did you lie to me back there?'

'How do you know if i lied?' She asked.

'My mothers gift.' I replied.

'Do you know who she is?'

'No, Hera wouldn't tell me who my godly parent is.' I said. ' So, why did you lie to me.'

'It was so it would be easier for everyone.' Annabeth reasoned.

'So what actually happened?'

' A friend of mine, a child of Hades said he died, he can tell when a soul enters the underworld.'

'Oh, sorry.' I apologized.

'The seventh person, Leo was his name, knew he was going to die, but he didn't tell us.'

That sounded a bit extreme, if I knew I was going to die, I would definitely tell someone.

Now I knew what the case was. I understood things a little more now, I realized we had reached the top of the hill where a big statue of Athena stood and on the other side was a pine tree.

'What's that?' I asked pointing to the statue of Athena.

'The Athena Parthenos.' Annabeth replied, it was brought here to reunite the two half-blood camps.'

'And, I guess it worked?' I asked.

'Yes, the Romans and the Greeks now have peace.'

Annabeth studied with her grey eyes.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'I'm trying to figure out who your mother is.'

I really was wondering, I mean Hera told me my mother was alive, I had my suspicions on three goddesses and one was absolutely crazy.

I had thought at first it was Nike, I always won. I was victorious at almost-if not-everything.

Then I had a dream about Athena and she wouldn't tell me who my mother was because it might have been her, but all her children had grey eyes, but I had blue.

The I wondered if it was the first god I met properly, we both like to be heard and can take control if we need to, we are also leaders, although I really hadn't tried leading just yet.

So my only other guess was Hera.

**Please R&R, I have replaced this story for Heroes of Olympus after Gaia falls, I have now read TBOO, it is the best book I have ever read.**

**I will be happy to answer any questions you have. **

***SPOILER ALERT***

_Leo is alive_

**Who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in, I was thinking Calypso or Leo, but I'll let you guys decide out of all the seven, Calypso, Nico, Reyna, Alexis's and Julian's **


End file.
